When I met him
by freakotakutwins
Summary: It's about Itachi who works as an assassin to protect his brother. Cold, and unemotional he was until he met Toshiro  btw not from Bleach, just a random name i chose .   The title is horrible, but i am to tired to change it. Enjoy!


Itachi, is an extremely talented agent for the Syndicate (Yeah I know, Darker than Black) a mafia organization with great underground power. He was threatened that if he didn't join, they would kill his brother (Sasuke, who is 10 yrs old). So Itachi agreed in order to protect Sasuke, and now he kills people for the Syndicate. (This is kind of a crossover of darker than black)

The story takes place, after on of Itachi's many murders, he's sitting on a park bench (don't ask why). And BTW, this is heading towards yaoi or shounen ai, but it hasn't quite reached that yet.

And so the story begins:

He appeared out of nowhere, one rainy day, with nothing but a bright yellow umbrella. I hate rainy days, but somehow, that day, it wasn't so bad.

"What are you doing?" He said,

"Nothing" I replied, hastily shoving the picture I was staring at into the pocket of my black cloak. I know that he saw the picture, but he didn't press it.

"Some getup you've got there, you part of the mafia or something?" he chuckled; only HE didn't realize how unfunny the question was.

"Yeah" I said hoarsely

"That's not very funny! My parents were killed by the mafia…" he stated a bit accusingly

"You're the one who mentioned them" I replied in a dull voice

"Oh, right, sorry…" his voice was even quieter than mine was, then it softened. "Hey, do you want to go out to eat?"

"Sorry, WHAT did you say?" I was shocked "you want to go out to eat with some sopping wet stranger you found sitting on a park bench? You don't even know my name! What if I WAS part of the mafia?"

"But you were kidding right, I was just trying to help!" he sounded annoyed "Why don't you accept help when you need it? Geez I was even going to offer for you to come to my house, to get a change of clothing before we went out… If you want to be left alone, fine!" He started to walk away

"Wait" I called, I was stunned by his rant, and for some reason I didn't want him to leave "I'll come, thanks."

"Well come on then!" he gestured with a grin

I ran over quickly, and to my surprise I was grinning too. It had been years since I had ever shown a bit of emotion to anyone, and here I was, smiling, just because of a guy I had only talked to for several minutes.

It was when we arrived at his house that I realized a problem; I was still covered in blood from my last murder. I had simply escaped the scene of the crime and sat down on a park bench. The black coat I wore hid the red color, and a lot of it was washed away by the rain.

"here" he said tossing me a shirt and a pair of jeans "you can wear these, after you've taken a shower"

"Thanks…" was the best reply I could come up with. I stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The hot water rushed down my back, it washed away all traces of the blood, and I felt relieved.

When I was done I got dressed in his clothes (they were a bit tight, but still comfortable). I looked back, and made sure that there was no blood remaining in the shower. That's when I remembered, my jacket! I had left it outside, and if he touched it, he would see the blood on his hands! I burst out of the bathroom and looked around.

"Hey, you know, I haven't even asked you about you name! I'm Toshiro." He looked at me casually, as he said this.

"I'm Itachi" I replied, and god I was relieved. Then I stopped, why on earth did I care? Why did I just give him my identity so easily? Since when had I been so reckless? If I give too much information Sasuke might… No it's ok, I could just kill him easily. But it was his next questions that stopped me in my tracks.

"Itachi, when you said that you might have been in the mafia, you weren't actually kidding were you?" his eyes suddenly turned cold, "Itachi Uchiha right?"

"How…." I stammered, I looked around the room, and saw that my (still bloody) jacket was approximately 2 ft to the left of where I had left it.

"I told you didn't I? My parents were killed by the mafia, and to be specific, and man who goes by the name Itachi Uchiha." His voice cut through me like steel blades "I've waited years, to finally get revenge on the person who killed them, and now my chance is here!" he drew our a large kitchen knife are slowly walked towards me.

Foolish man, Toshiro was, to think he could beat me at close combat. In a matter of seconds I had him pinned to the floor, his knife in my hands, edge at his throat. He didn't flinch or anything, he just lay there glaring at me through the corner of his eye, "do it" he threatened. It was his eyes that pierced me, pitch black, solid….. Just like Sasuke's, exactly like Sasuke's.

I couldn't do it; I couldn't bring the knife down on his throat, unlike all the others I've killed. I wondered why I couldn't, it wasn't just the eye's was it? No, there was something more, deeper, this feeling inside. Feelings, which I had contained for so long began pouring out, tears formed in my eyes, streaming down. How long had it been since I've cried? Years and Years. But why? Why had Toshiro managed to get me to release my emotions? He had done it twice now! What happened to the mask that I had put on? Where was the mask of emptiness and emotionlessness? It was as if he had torn it off, and burned it, then boiled the ashes, then burned the boiled ashes, so much that the mask had completely worn away.

And as the chaos raged in my mind, all he did was lie there, silently waiting for me to gain my senses.

"I suppose you have a story to tell" he muttered "I'm here, and I'll listen".

THANKS FOR READING! IM NOT SURE IF I WAN'T TO CONTINUE THIS, BUT WHO KNOWS?

This was one of the "not as inspired" writings, so the idea isn't all that original, again, I did this out of sheer boredom. Just like my code geass fanfic, I'm not sure if I should continue, so maybe some feedback would be nice.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-L


End file.
